


Unbreakable Façade

by Kimika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Mask, Maybe More if Requested, Wall - Freeform, facade - Freeform, just an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimika/pseuds/Kimika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a façade and only one person has managed to break through it."</p><p>It's Levi's POV but I might add Eren's if I'm inclined to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Façade

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while and I might continue it if people want me to.

I have a façade.

It's definitely not a happy façade but more like an unemotional, mysterious mask.

Why would I need a mask?

I need something to hide how normal I am, how fortunate I am. I hate to flaunt my riches and brag. I never want to become one of the sinister popular kids.

Everyone thinks I've experienced something devastating. Some people are crazy enough to think I've murdered someone. I don't mind that though because it's better than everyone knowing every single secret about me.

Sometimes I let my closest friends through my façade, but that's it and I only let my parents partially through.

Only one person has managed to break through my façade and damn, he was determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want me to write another chapter because I'm horrible at motivating myself.


End file.
